The Whitest Of Them All A White Arcanine Story
by white-arcanine
Summary: the story of a white arcanine. almost finished.
1. it starts

--THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL --  
A White Arcanine Story  
  
CHAPTER 1 - prologue.  
  
The chilling wind cut through the sparse woods, freezing snow in every direction. In the middle of these seldom-visited woods, a building stood. (For all those who watch DBZ, think capsule corp. house.) The lit windows seemed to offer no warmth, the plain grey building radiating no warmth or welcome in the bitter cold.  
  
Inside the building, the walls were painted red and black, with varying shades of yellow and orange in some areas as well. People dressed in red and black with volcano motifs on their clothing fill the hallways and cafeterias, the labs where pokemon were created and destroyed, and the secret chambers where legends were sought, to increase the humans power.  
  
The place where my story begins is a short way away, where a small village of pokemorphs lived. I was the only pokemorph to be of a major difference in hue to what normal pokemorphs are. Down one of these corridors, off a secret chamber, I was taken, after my being captured by the Magmas. 'Breakthrough DNA engineering' they called it. To my fellow sufferers and I, it was more like a zoo, with us as the main attraction. They cared not for us. We were theirs to do with as they wished, as fas as they were concerned. My colour - white, with faint silver stripes and glacial blue eyes.  
  
My glacial blue eyes, and my black nose stood in stark contrast to my snowy fuzz.. I was their 'star attraction', you could say. Never before had a pokemon of 3 DNA strands been intertwined, with the victim being alive after the ordeal. Many times they tried on other poor pokemon, but without luck. I found that out from an elderly Seviper with spikes down her spine. I guess I was lucky in a way, though. My body did not have the horrendous deformations that some others had. I had no leg sticking out of my head, or wing on my butt. I was just pumped full of steroids, hormones and poisons, to see what I could withstand. They assumed I would get weaker the more they put stuff into me. I sure fooled them.  
  
Yes, yes, short I know. I have a bit of writers' block today. Anyway, PLZ read and review, I need all the support I can get, as this is my first story. 


	2. house in the snow

THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL  
A White Arcanine Story  
  
CHAPTER 2 - It Starts.  
  
I was born to pokemorphs parents, my mother an Absol pokemorph, Absol legs and paws for her back legs, beautiful dark Absol eyes, and soft white fuzz for hair. My father was a muscular Blaziken Pokemorph. He had the torso of the ninja pokemon, and the beak face, except for the lower jaw, which was human. I inherited my blue eyes from my father. The slight outlines and shadings of Blaziken colour was on his hair. He usually wore a pair of ripped blue denim jeans.  
  
I can imagine how shocked they were to find a White Arcanine pokemorph be born. From the start, liked to wander. My parents and even the village elders, two wizened Slowking pokemorphs, could think of nothing that would work to stop me moving. I suppose in a way, my love of wandering got me into this me in the first place.  
  
I went to school each day, and did very well. The classes were held outside, and we were taught about nature, plants - what was edible and what to stay well clear of, humans (never dwelt on for long) and other pokemon and pokemorphs. We went to school, the other pokemorph children and I, for 9 years, from ages 1 - 10.  
  
At the age of ten, we were taught how to revert back to our pokemon forms, and how to conceal our true pokemorph identity if we chose to live either primarily in the wild, or in human inhabited areas. This, I had a bit more trouble with. I had no problem masking my white fuzzy waist length hair, and my faint silver striped arcanine legs (minus the feathers), but I could not, no matter how I tried, grow to my pokemon form.  
  
The old elders thought it was because I was born as an evolved pokemorph. Yes, we evolve, just like pokemon. My best friend was a Pichu pokemorph, not yet having mastered his thunder attacks, and so staying as the Pichu form. He could shoot sparks, but usually ended shocking himself as well. He was improving, though. I just seemed to get worse and worse.  
  
One day, a few months after I graduated from my school, I took a short trip around some of the lesser frequented places in the woods our village was built in. my snowy white legs blended in with the piles of snow that had fallen from the sky the previous night, when I came across a building that was made of a concrete type material, but wasn't concrete (think capsule corp. building from dragonball Z) there was one window, near the door. Yellow light shone from it. Sneaking closer, and peering into the window, I looked on at two humans and a Mightyena talking, looking at a map of some sort. Flicking my arcanine ears forward, I managed to catch a few snatches of conversation.  
  
". Managed to find it.. Soon." "NOW! Send out. before nightfall!" " Sir. yes."  
  
With a puzzled expression, I shuffled in the snow a fraction, to get a better view. That movement was what gave me away.  
  
The Mightyena flicked its rounded cream ear towards the spot where I was standing. "YEEEEENAAAA!" it cried desperately to the taller, slightly younger man. Both the humans looked at me, peering into the window still. 'Shit.' I groaned inwardly. I turned and started running as fast as I could, wishing desperately that I could go into my pokemon form and be able to evade them easier.  
  
As I reached the tree line, some 500 meters away, I could hear a roar of rage. "GET IT!!!!" the voice screamed. And then, from what I could gather, as I raced along the border, looking for my pack desperately so I could call for help, hundreds of humans came bursting out of the building, all with pokeballs at the ready. 'Shit.where is the damned thing?' I cursed myself for forgetting where I stashed it. 'No time.got to run.' I thought desperately to myself, barely missing an areal assault from a pidgey and spearow.  
  
Pounding through the snow, I could feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins, and a strange sensation of my arms growing longer, and then touching the ground. When they hit the ground, I started to gallop on all fours, not even comprehending what I was doing. My fuzzy white hair became long and silky, and seemed to catch on every wisp of air that blew by. Another mass of hair, spreading from my nose that had turned canind and black, sweeping down my face, neck, legs and ending in a thick bushy tail, that shimmered with every step I took. I had faint silver stripes running down my back, and a blood red underbelly.  
  
Coming back to my senses, I realised what I had done. I had changed into a White Arcanine. But there was no time for celebrating. I sped up, and stopped and turned in tome to see the humans coming at me from two hills away. I sharply drew in breath, and threw my head to the sky, roaring and oddly haunting cry. (Think Suicune's cry mixed with lugias from pkmn2000) then, I attacked the ones who were chasing me, bounding into the fray, slashing with my needle sharp claws, and emitting blue white flames from my mouth. None of them, humans or pokemon alike, stood a chance against a raging white arcanine that was eight feet tall at the shoulder.  
  
After annihilating the humans and the pokemon, I collapsed. 'I never knew transforming for the first time would take so much out of you.' Those were my last thoughts as I drifted into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
Well, watcha think? I'm not sure how long these chappies are gonna be, ummm.. Any constructive criticism is gladly accepted, once again, no flames please. Silver was caught by the magmas; so if you want a mention, tell me. You'd most likely be magma, aqua or various. (Trainer, pokemorph, etc) tell me and if your lucky I'll put your name to a character. If you RP with that character, give me the details as well so I can be accurate. Thankies for reading this! The next chappie is in progress, wont be long, bye! 


	3. First Attempt

THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL  
A White Arcanine Story CHAPTER 3- First Attempt  
  
I woke up to a searing pain in my head, and an aching hind leg. Opening my blue eyes, I realised that I was still in my pokemon form. From a short distance away, I heard a mature, slightly snakeish voice talks to me as I struggled to get up and figure out where I was. "Careful, there dear. You had a broken leg when you came in." the voice said, with a tinge of sympathy. "Get.in?" I said, wincing from a sharp pain searing up my leg. "Yes, dear. Into the lab."  
  
Lab? I was in a lab? The elders had talked about these things. They had told us that if we ever were caught and taken to an 'experimental laboratory', then, even if you got out, never to come back to the village, for the protection of the rest of us. "No." was all that I said, hanging my head in grief, a few tears rolling down my silken fur, ignoring the white walls filled with flashing buttons.  
  
"Come now dear. It'll be okay." the elderly Seviper trailed off as two scientists came into the room. "But just look at the results! This is far beyond what we expect." The other interrupted the first man. "Look! Its awake." "So it is."  
  
One of the men walked up to me, while the other pressed a few buttons on the wall. The energy barrier that had enclosed me disappeared, and I was free to stand to my full height. Stretching out slightly, and flexing 3 out of 4 of my feet, favouring my broken leg, I bared my teeth slightly, just enough to let them know I was not to be taken lightly, I stood my ground.  
  
"Easy there, big fella," the first man said to me, drawing dangerously, for him, close. "We don't want to. harm you." I bared my large white canind teeth fully, and allowed a low, barely audible growl to escape my throat.  
  
As the man backed off, the door opened, and the man I had seen inside the window, in the same building as the one I suspected I was in, entered, the Mightyena at his side. "so, this is the creature?" the man said, his voice hard and filled with impatience. While he was talking, the Mightyena padded quietly over, and looked at me. "Welcome to hell," he said, glancing at his master. "Population - you and whoever else he" the Mightyena glanced, slightly guiltily, over at his master again, "whoever else he can get. Your only chance of staying alive is getting out of here." He said, his voice low, before padding back to the side of his master.  
  
Looking at the Mightyena, who ignored me, I slowly drew a breath of air, and expelled it. On my next intake of air, I drew in more that I would have usually, and allowed my hackles to slowly rise. Lowering my head slightly, I roared a challenge and threw my head up simultaneously.  
  
I charged the humans, who scrambled to get away. Missing, I slid around on the smooth floor, leapt and swiped at the buttons at the wall, in the hopes of getting the Seviper out as well. Instead, I ended up cutting the power. In the darkness, with the faint glow of the energy barrier of the Sevipers' cage, I heard a faint beeping. "get backup - NOW!" the voice ordered.  
  
I bellowed again, and managed to grab one of the scientists in my open jaws. "AAAAAA-" the scream was cut short as I shook the suddenly limp body, hearing a crack. Throwing the body aside, I was temporarily blinded while trying to find the other two humans and the Mightyena.  
  
We all cringed in the sudden bright light, as the doors were threw open, and two vapoureon and three Flareon leapt onto me, effectively stopping my movements with a barrage of Fire blasts, and Bubblebeams.  
  
My body searing with burns and frostbite, I lay, motionless, on the ground, with the five eons standing over me, in case I tried to move again. "It took you damnwell long enough!" the man raged at the other humans that must have been the eons' trainers. "That. Freak. could have killed me! Its already killed one! Send it to the chamber!" he roared, stalking out of the room, the dark dog at his side.  
  
"Right, you heard the boss." One of the new humans said. The flareon and vapoureon can escort it and . you, to the chamber." Wincing as a new surge of pain streamed through my body, especially in my hurt leg, when I was finally lifted and moved to the new room.  
  
Bellowing in pain as I was cuffed to the wall, and put in a sealed chamber, I remained defiant.  
  
I stood on my hind legs for four gruelling years, my hatred building with every day.  
  
Well, watcha think? I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as I save this one, so it should be up soon. ( 


	4. A Red Friend

THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL  
A White Arcanine Story  
  
Chapter 4- A New Friend.  
  
Being hooked up to machines with flickering lights, being literally in the dark for weeks on end, having liquid food pumped into your veins for years, among other things entering your veins, like hormones, mild poisons, not so mild poisons, and the like, having blood tests every day and hundreds of operations, cant be good for you. It just may send you round the twist, like many experiments before me.  
  
I kept my mind though. Just barely. For four long years I withstood this, passing the time by focusing my mind and developing telepathic powers, partly inherited by the 45-hour operation to intertwine Absol DNA with my own body. I had many operations of the same strain, my body violently rejecting the DNA of all the pokemon they tried except for two. Absol and Flygon were the lucky ones. Lucky, because I don't think I could have withstood much more of this.  
  
After they exhausted my body from each operation, from every blood test, I stood, cuffed, in agony for hours on end, focusing my pain. It is from this test, that I learned to talk human talk, and how to levitate things, such as myself.  
  
I learned many other things, like whom these people called themselves, the "Nature-Loving Team Magma" of course; their main goal was to expand the landmass, thus creating unbalance in the world and therefore the extinction of all living things. I also learned of a trainer who repeatedly foiled their plans.  
  
More years passed, and I grew listless. I had tried many times to escape over the last 4 years, each time I was unsuccessful. Obviously, as I was still trapped, all my paws cuffed, the scars of millions of needles and knives scattered across my dirty grey hide. My eyes had lost their spark, and my nose was constantly dry and flaking. My hair, my once magnificent mane, had become a few sparse hairs, my tail not much better.  
  
Then, one day, that all changed.  
  
I could hear a screaming roar and shrieks of pain a few doors away. Thinking I was in another hallucination, I continued to attempt to sleep, though it evaded me. The roar grew louder, and the door was literally ripped open. That got my attention. I lifted my gaunt head, and watched as an enormous beast, bigger than I was, was finally subdued and brought in. 'groudon' the name popped up into my head. I knew instantly that this was the descendant of one of the creators. I watched as it was chained up, and glared at the magmas, blindly doing the willing of Maxie, their leader.  
  
But, as I hadn't been fed for the last week, I couldn't do much else. I hung my head and drifted into a nutrient-deprived sleep, of sorts. The next thing I know, I think it was the next day; I was awaken to an earth shattering roar, and the realisation that I had food flowing through my veins once more.  
  
"Could you keep it down?" I asked the struggling ground pokemon. "bellowing isn't going to get you anywhere. They'll just cut back both our food, and there isn't much as it is."  
  
Groudon looked at me, and said his gravelly voice "and why should I listen to what an arcanine says?" before going back to struggling at the chains that bound him.  
  
"Because I can get you outta those chains."  
  
Groudon looked at me. "If I cant move, then how can you? You're tied up too." He asked me.  
  
"Do you promise to get me out of these cuffs?"  
  
"If you unchain me, I'll unchain you."  
  
"Right then." I looked over the chains, and found the padlocks. Concentrating on one at a time, I made them all rust and decay into dust before the creators' eyes. After I had finished, I looked at him. "I kept my end of the deal."  
  
"Okay then," he said stretching. "Don't move." And with that, he swung his spiked tail at me, severing the metal cuffs from my paws."  
  
Sighing with relief, I looked at the scars the cuffs had made. "Thank you." I said, easing myself onto all fours for the first time in over a year.  
  
"No probs. You help me, I help you right?" groudon said, before saying "I'm a groudon, the creators grandson. But you can call me Spike." Spike said, holding out one of his great clawed hands.  
  
A canine smile on my face, I held out one of my forepaws. "it is an honour to meet a direct descendant of the great creator. I am named Silver, and I am what humans call a pokemorph, meaning partly human and partly Pokemon. But, as I am trapped in this form, I greet you as an arcanine."  
  
After we shook our paws, I looked around the room. "How 'bout busting out of this joint? I know I've been in here for four years too many, and I have a feeling you'd think so too if you know what's in store for you."  
  
Spike looked at me. "Yeah, sure, but do you know the way?"  
  
"Oh yeah." I'd gotten so close so many times, I knew the way in my sleep. "Lets do this thing." I said, with deadly calm.  
  
So, watcha think? I'm gonna post this, and then maybe start on the next chapter straight away, or maybe not. Anyway, reviews encouraged, etc, etc. ( 


	5. race to the door

THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL  
A White Arcanine Story  
  
A/N: heyya! The story's nearly over, it's a pity. I've been having fun doing this. And the words and characters are coming to me easily, as if they were just waiting to be let loose on this earth. Wish they were real. As living, breathing, fleshed out creatures. That'd be cool. Anyway, ignore my rambling, and on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 5 - The Race To The Door.  
  
"Lets do this thing."  
  
I drew in my breath, and roared long and loud. It was the same sort of haunting howl that I had screamed out the day I was brought in here. (A/N: think suicune crossed with lugias song.)  
  
As I wound down my roar, I heard Spike screaming out his challenge.  
  
Gearing up my first assault, I targeted, not the eight times reinforced metal, but the wall next to it. The orb of yellow light grew, until an enormous hyper beam was charged and fired into the wall, tearing it apart. The sirens started wailing and the roof was now lit up with flashing red lights, with the loudspeaker saying mechanically "Warning. Warning. Captives Escaped. Warning."  
  
"Hurry!" I cried to spike, bounding through the huge hole with ease. "Coming!" I heard him say, and pretty soon we were racing down the polished halls, slicing anyone we met to pieces. Literally. We were almost home free, out in the open air, when I saw a figure blocking our way. Slowing to a halt, I heard Spike say, under his breath to me, "you want him or should I take him."  
  
"I'll do it." I said, and stepped forward. "Let me pass." I said, loudly, to the figure I recognised as Maxie.  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"If you don't, I'll kill you."  
  
"You'd kill me even if I did let you go."  
  
"True, but that's beside the point."  
  
"Let Me Pass." I said again, louder this time, more viciously.  
  
"I'll make you a wager. You battle my best pokemon; you and your little friend may leave. You lose, and you've lost your life."  
  
It was a tough choice. I knew that Maxie knew a lot about my abilities, but I had to be optimistic about my psychic powers.  
  
"You can do it." I heard spike say behind me. "And don't forget, you've got a legendary backup if you need me."  
  
"Thanks, spike. Lets show this dork a thing or two." I looked at maxie and said grimly, "Challenge accepted."  
  
Short I know. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Any suggestion on what silver goes up against? It wont be another legend, though. Spike is there to help, so maybe he turns or something? Mail me at Garuda_pan@yahoo.com with your suggestions. Be sure to put in the subject heading "Silvers Challenge". I'll mail the person with the best idea and put their name up here. (Or, if you want a better chance at getting chosen, write the chapter! Its easier to see how it would work in the scheme of things.) g2g, bye! 


	6. the time to bide is over hint!

THE WHITEST OF THEM ALL  
  
A white arcanine story  
  
A/N: the last chappie! * Cries uncontrollably* by the time you read this, I'll have started the next part to silvers story, probably called something along the lines of 'road to destiny' or something. Yea. Ok, on with the story! I might use a few non-natives to Hoenn, by the way.  
  
Chapter 6 - Final Stand.  
  
I stepped forward once more, and snarled at maxie. "Bring it on."  
  
With a smirk on his face, maxie said "Very well then," and threw a pokeball upwards, to the high ceiling. "Persian!" he yelled, his face full of anger. A blinding flash came out of the pokeball, and a Persian with a striped tail stood before me, its face and body scarred, its teeth bared and its claws unsheathed. "Shiaaan.." It said under its breath. Translated, it was saying "so. You're the freak 'arcanine'."  
  
My hackles were raised, and I growled lowly. "At least I'm not an idiotic persian."  
  
Screaming a howl of indignation, the Persian sprang at me. I dodged, and leapt at the Persian who, by now, had landed heavily where I was moments before. My paws slammed into its face and body, and we slid a bit, my weight crushing its feline body.  
  
I jumped back, off the body of the cat, and was taken off-guard by the tauros that rammed me. "No fair!" I roared out, and bit into the bull's head, effectively taking it out of commission.  
  
"Who said this would be fair?" maxie laughed cruelly from the sidelines, before releasing a camerupt. "RUUUPT!" it bellowed, and charged me. I would've been able to dodge it easily, except for the slight hindrance of the Persian that had got a firm hold on my back and was biting my belly, making several large gashes and lots of blood appears.  
  
I was thrown off my feet and flew across the room by the force of the camerupts' take down attack. Landing heavily on the Persian, I felt it go limp under me. Struggling to get up, I heard spikes' scream of rage as he swept the camerupt up into his massive spiked claws, and was about to use a crunch attack, when the camerupt used explode. It was fatally close to spikes armoured head. I watched in horror, as the now headless groudon fell to the floor, his deep red blood spilling everywhere.  
  
I blinked my eyes, and felt something I had not ever believed to reside in me well up. Raw power, unlike that of anything I had experienced before. I closed my eyes, and opened them again, glaring at maxie, who was surrounded by a Sandslash, a Mightyena, an arcanine (not me, duh) and a Scyther.  
  
"You will pay, maxie." I said, my voice husky with rage.  
  
"Oh I shall, shall I? Well, you'll have to get through these guys first. Annihilate it!" he yelled, throwing his right hand into the air.  
  
With that simple command, and even simpler motion, his pokemon came for me. I leapt to meet the Mightyena mid-air, and cut it cleanly in two. My rage was giving me strength. The Sandslash took me unawares, but I managed to knock it cold when I swiped at the Scyther and connected with the Sandslash instead. I had taken out two of his slaves in less that three minutes.  
  
The Scyther proved to be a bit of a problem, because of its speed, and after a few minutes of incredibly painful slash attacks, I simply filled the room with flame. There was no escape for it, and I smelt the unusually delicious scent of roast bug before long.  
  
I knew the arcanine, the last one standing, had watched, waited. As the walls decayed with fire, and beams crumbled in heaps of white-hot ash, we circled each other.  
  
I noted, with satisfaction, and a savage grin, that maxie wasn't looking too great himself.  
  
We, two arcanine, evenly matched, one red, one white, circled each other, looking for an opening. We had circled around maybe five times, glaring at each other maliciously, when it looked down for a millisecond. Taking my chance, I sprang at it. It leapt to meet me in mid-air, and we crashed to the ground, snarling, biting and clawing our way into each others' flesh.  
  
The other arcanine must have been half zangoose, as its claws raked across my face. I retaliated with an extremespeed attack, slicing its side, to reveal bone and copious amounts of blood.  
  
There was blood everywhere. All over the floor, making a decent footing impossible, blood was still seeping from spikes headless form, I knew I was bleeding, the other arcanine definitely was, and I had a feeling that maxie was, too. There were bloody arcanine prints on the remaining walls, ones that had been properly fireproofed, where we had either been slammed into or slammed the other into it.  
  
We were evenly matched. Too evenly matched, in fact. We fought, equally strong, equally swift. The only way one of us would win is if the other passed out from loss of blood. I received another heavy blow, and dealt one back, raking its eye with two of my blood-soaked claws. It was sent flying, and crashed into one of the remaining walls, and slid to the floor. I stood watching it, my sides heaving, painfully drawing in breath.  
  
It struggled to get up, got up, and stumbled. I took my chance once more, and scrabbled along the slick floor, which was getting even more slippery due to the water coming form the roof, to kill off the fire. As I neared, I head-bashed it, and sent both of us smashing into the wall.  
  
I pushed away from it, sliding a few meters. My tatty mane was plastered to my back, soaked in blood, sweat and water. My tail hung, sucking up as much blood on the floor as it could.  
  
The other arcanine stood up, looked at me, and said "arr.nine." before collapsing to the floor. It did not move.  
  
I glanced over at Maxie, who had obviously understood what the Arcanine said, and he was livid. The arcanine had said, before it fell, "you win."  
  
"NO!" maxie screamed, glaring at me like a madman. "It cannot be! You shall not leave!" he roared, and raced at me.  
  
"I told you that you would pay for what you did, maxie." I said as calmly as I could, my rage growing. "And you shall pay."  
  
My eyes glowed blue, and all the pokemon in cages were transported outside.  
  
Knowing I would harm only the one who brought me pain, my stripes changed colour- they became a whitish blue. Maxie had stopped and was watching me, amazement filling his mad eyes.  
  
"You shall PAY!!!!" I roared, and let loose an enormous surge of energy, a bide attack I had been storing since I was dragged in. the bluish white light surrounded me, its white hot heat healing my wounds, making them bleed no more. The light grew and grew, disintegrating everything in its path.  
  
"NO!!!!" I heard Maxie scream, from the edge of my mind. I was hanging on by a thread to the life I had fought for. He had obviously realised what I was doing, but too late. The bluish white light encompassed the magmas' building, and shot up into the sky as a massive explosion rocked the earth I stood on.  
  
Maxie was no more, and neither was the building I had existed in for years.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few miles away, a Raichu awoke with a start and bolted upright as the shock wave flowed through his town.  
  
OOO clifhanger! I hoped you liked this chappie, please review! Pretty please??? Anyway, this is the end of the white arcanine story.. For now. I'll start working on the second instalment in a few days. Tell me if you liked it. *Aims crossbow * tell me NOW. K, Cya! Tell me if you want me to mail you when I start the new part of silvers story. Thankies to all, and to all a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


End file.
